A LoD Classroom Story
by Tsu-chan-chan
Summary: From the same insane mind who brought you "Chichiri, Emperor of Konan, no da!" Comes the equally insane fic! The cast of LoD is forced to attend school! Will the survive!? Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!
1. Homeroom and a lot of confusion!

A LoD classroom story

brought to you by

Rikku oh Ki

and by

Viewers Like You

Notes from the Cabbit: Konyanananchiwa! Copy cabbit here! Well, like the title says, I'm doing my own classroom story, but with LoD characters! Anou...I know it's been done before, but who cares!? That's them, and this is me, and I can guarantee you, this will be insane!

Chichiri: Da? You asked me to read the disclaimers, right?

But of course, my dear Chichiri-chan...

Chichiri: Hai, no da...*gets out a stack of papers, and begins to read*

Copy cabbit does not own LoD, no da. If she did, she would have made the translation a whole lot better, and given everyone better voices, na no da. Sony owns LoD, much to Copy cabbit's display, da. I myself do not belong to the great Copy cabbit, although she is working on it, no da. I, along with the rest of the cast of Fushigi Yuugi, belong to Yuu Watase, na no da. If you've been paying good attention to Copy cabbit-sama's stories, then you know that she will include a crossover of some sorts, no da. Copy cabbit does not own whatever it may be, na no da, but she just may include an original character or two of hers, no da. This has been a test of the Emergency Broadcast System, no da. Had this been an actual emergency, you would have received important information after that annoying beep, no da. Stop, no da. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 yen, no da. You flame, you will pay, na no da. Thank you and have a good day, na no da! *collapses*

Hehe...

Chapter One: Homeroom and a lot of confusion!

As we all well know, almost all of the cast of LoD have well passed the age where they need to attend school. However, this is Copy cabbit we are talking about, and whatever she says, goes. Which is why at this very moment almost every LoD character that had some significance in the game is about to attend school.

And this isn't any ordinary school, mind you. No...this is a very insane school, created from the wishes and hopes of every fangirl and fanfic author.

This is Dragoon Academy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

"Remind me to kill Copy cabbit when this is over," Rose said.

Shana shook her head. "I think this is a great idea, Rose!" she said, "I think we all need to brush up on our academics!"

Albert nodded. "I agree. I am interested to see the library," he said.

Emille said nothing, and just held on tighter to Albert, grinning.

Just then, Shana tripped, which wasn't very surprising if you'd played the game.

"Oh mah gawd! Shana! Are you okay!?" Dart asked, instantly rushing to his fiancées side.

"Oh course she's alright," Lloyd said, "She always does this."

"She probably does it to gain attention," Lenus added.

Shana started to cry. Dart glared at the two Winglies. "How could you! You just made Shana cry!" he said.

Lenus and Lloyd shrugged. "Big deal," Lloyd said.

"She's just a big baby," Lenus added.

"Why are you guys so *sniff* MEAN!?" Shana practically screamed the last word.

Meru nodded. "Why'dya make Shana cry!?" she demanded.

Lenus and Lloyd simply looked at each other, and laughed. 

Miranda got out her bow and arrow, and pointed them straight at the two. "If you two don't give us some answers, you're going to die!" she said.

"Kongol say bitchy lady hasn't had her Prozac today," Kongol said.

Lavitz took away Miranda's weapon. "Now, now, Miranda..." he started.

"We don't allow killing at Dragoon Academy. At least...not yet," Copy cabbit said, walking up to the group. Rose instantly got out the Dragon Buster.

"Ooh...I am so going to kill you!" Rose said.

"You do, and I'll send you to Mayfil," Copy cabbit said, grinning. Rose was about to charge at Copy cabbit, when the bell rang.

"Well, it looks like it is time for us to go and learn!" Albert said happily. 

"You always say the cutest things, Albert-chan," Emille said, giggling. 

Copy cabbit frowned at the sight of Emille, but quickly resumed her happy expression. "Albert is right. We should get to class. Wouldn't want to be late for our first day of school..." she said, and evil glint in her eyes.

Rose grumbled a few words under her breath, put away the Dragon Buster, and followed the rest f the group into the building.

Once everyone got inside, their worst fears were confirmed. This school not only contained the LoD cast, but also had rabid fangirls and fanfic authors. Shana promptly tripped again, causing Dart to stop and help poor defenseless Shana.

"Oh Dart, I'm nothing but a burden to you," Shana said.

"No way! You're not a burden!" Dart said, and was about to pick up Shana, when...

"AHEM."

Dart and Shana looked up to see Emperor Doel, glaring down at the two.

"No touching allowed. Now get to class!" Doel yelled. Shana and Dart both got up and ran for the homeroom class. Inside, Dart and Shana managed to find seats next to each other. As for the others, Rose was sitting in a dark corner, muttering something about how Sony doesn't pay her enough to withstand this, Albert was reading his textbook with much interest, Emille was sitting three desks way and trying to see what Albert was reading, Lisa was sitting by the window and looking up at the sun, Haschel was trying to fit into his seat, which was meant for a little kid, Meru was dancing on top of her desk, which was near Rose's desk, Kongol was sitting on the floor, since here wasn't a desk that would fit him, Lloyd and Lenus were throwing random objects at Shana, and Copy cabbit was sitting right next to Albert, hugging him. Everyone else was in a different class. Just then, Doel came in.

"Everyone in your seats now!" he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing, sat down, and looked straight ahead at Doel. Everyone except Meru, that is.

"Twirly whirly, round we go. Twirling fast and twirling slow. See the ribbons dance and glow. Twirly whirly round we go," Meru sang. Apparently, somebody let her watch Hamtaro.

"Meru!" Doel shouted to no avail.

"Snoozer, Penelope, Panda, Howdy, Oxnard, Bijou & Boss LET'S GO! Zersnoo, Pepenelo, Sobs, Dapan, Dehow, Nardox, Joubi & Hamtaro!"

"MERU!"

Meru continued. "Hampster, Ham-Ham, Ticky Ticky, Kushi Kushi... Sunflower Khrrmp Khrrmp, Hamtaro!" 

At this point, everyone turned to stare at Meru.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya- ooh, la la la...ya, ya, ya, ya- ooh la la...ya, ya, ya, ya, ya- ooh la la la...ya, ya, ya, ya-ooh la, la, ya...

Let's make a wish- ooh, ooh

Make it come true

Singing along with us is all you do!

Come on and do your very best, ooh oh

Get a hundred on your test

All of your dreams will come true

Come on and...

Sing this secret spell- it's just for you

Think of all the luck we'll bring

Hamtaro will know just what to do

This will be our song, come on and sing...

Snoozer, Penelope, Panda, Howdy, Oxnard, Bijou & Boss LET'S GO!

Zersnoo, Pepenelo, Sobs, Dapan, Dehow, Nardox, Joubi & Hamtaro!

Little Hamsters, Big Adventures

Ham-Ham, Hamtaro!"

Meru finished her song with a little spin and bow. Everyone started clapping, except Doel, who was very furious.

"MERU! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! YOU HAVE DETENTION!" Doel yelled.

Meru shrugged, and left the classroom, dancing all the way. Doel waited until she was fully gone, and then got out his teacher's book. "Now, where shall we begin?"

Albert raised his hand. Doel sighed.

  
"Yes, Albert?"

"Let us learn everything there is to know! I am anxious to absorb all of this knowledge!" Albert said.

"That's very...nice, Albert," Doel said. He looked at the rest. "Anyone else?"

The room fell silent. Albert sat in his seat, grinning like a child on Christmas Day.

Doel sighed again. "Very well. Please turn to page one. Today, we shall learn about the Dragon Campaign. Yes, Rose?" he asked, seeing that Rose had raised her hand.

"May I be excused? I have lived through the Dragon Campaign, so I know everything," Rose said.

Doel glared at Rose, who glared right back. "No, you may not," he said. He thought for a second. "In fact, if you know so much, why don't you come up here and tell the whole class what you know about the Dragon Campaign?" he asked.

"I will do no such thin-" Rose started to protest, but was cut off by Albert pushing her to the front of the class.

Two hours later...

"...And so we all got Melbu Fhrama drunk, and while almost all of the Dragoons got killed, we were able to take lots of nice pictures. And that is how humans really  won the Dragon Campaign," Rose finished. Albert sat glued to his seat, fascinated.

"That was a very...disturbing story," Doel said. Rose said nothing, and went back to her dark corner, I mean, seat. The bell rang for 1st period. "Well, thanks to Rose, we have spent the entire period listening to how Melbu Fhrama got drunk. You are dismissed."

Everyone got up from their seats, including Albert, who knocked over everyone as he tried to find his way to the library.

To Be Continued...

  
Well, how was it? Next two classes...English and Music! In the style of shadow priestess's School of Insanity, if you would like to appear in the story, please leave your name, what you're gonna do, and what class you want to be in. Until next time, Ja!


	2. Music class, english class, and much ins...

A LoD Classroom Story

brought to you by

Rikku oh Ki

and by

The letter "A" for Albert

Notes from the Cabbit: Konyanananchiwa! Copy cabbit here!

Chichiri: Da! Chichiri here, too, na no da!

*both appear in the Kitchen Stadium from Iron Chef*

I have decided on what the current crossover is *points to a PS2 game covered by a black cloth* It shall be...*lifts the cloth off of the game* Final Fantasy 10!!! *gong sounds in the background*

Chichiri: Crossover subject to change, na no da. *looks at paper* Da...we have three special guests this chapter, na no da. Say hello to Silver Angel, Jezzi, and Freefall Insanity, na no da. Silver Angel shall be with Lloyd this chapter.

Chapter 2: English class, music class, and much insanity in between!

As we all know, the LoD characters have been forced to attend Dragoon Academy, a school that doesn't exist in Endiness, but is close enough to being in it. This school, created from the hopes and dreams of every fangirl and fanfic author, is very insane.

Of course, since Copy cabbit herself is writing this story, it's no wonder that Brother is teaching Music, and Rin is teaching English.

"Ar...fro tu e ryja du tu drec ykyeh? (Eh...why do I have to do this again?)" Brother asked in Al Bhed.

"I heard you sing the Hymn of the Fayth in FFX!" Copy cabbit said. She grinned. "Besides, you're one of my favorite characters!"

"And why am I teaching English?" Rin asked.

"Because you have all of those Al Bhed primers. Also, you're cute, and besides, it's not English, it's ESL! (English as a Second Language)" Copy cabbit once again replied.

Both Brother and Rin sighed. There was no going against an author's orders, especially when this one was insane, and had powers. They both knew the deadly hidden power that lied within all fangirls, and frankly, they didn't want to get hit with it.

Copy cabbit grinned at the lack of response from the two bishies. "Glad to know you agree," she said, and walked off to find Albert.

Of course, this was earlier in the day, so Copy cabbit was now latched onto Albert while Emille glared, and both were attending Music, as Copy cabbit already knew English. Albert looked around nervously. Meru was also is the class, and was enjoying it, even though it hadn't begun.

"It's Hamtaro time!" she started to sing. Fortunately, before she could launch into her own rendition of the Hamtaro opening theme, Guahara arrived in class. "Guahara!" she exclaimed, and promptly ran forward to hug her fiancée. 

"Must...breathe...need...air..." Guahara managed to say, his face turning blue. Meru instantly let go.

"Wanna hear me sing?" she asked.

"NO!!" everyone in class, except Copy cabbit, said.

Meru frowned, and went back to her seat, pouting. Guahara followed. Shortly thereafter, Brother came in.

"Everyone...please take your seats," he said. Everyone did, including Meru, who was still upset that nobody wanted to hear her sing. "Anou...today, we're gonna learn the scale. Now, does anyone know the scale already?" he asked

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Meru said, waving her arm in the air excitedly.

A large sweatdrop formed on the back of Brother's head. Doel had warned him about this. "Okay then, Meru. Sing the scale," he said.

Meru nodded gleefully. She stood up, and started. "Do re mi fa so la ti do! Ti la so fa mi re do!" she sang as loud as she could. Everyone winced.

"My ears!" Emille cried. "I'm gonna lose my hearing!"

"Baby..." Copy cabbit said.

"What was that?" Emille asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Copy cabbit said, and pulled Albert closer, which made Emille very furious.

"I sense that something bad is going to happen," Lisa started to say. "The stars foretell it."

Shana looked at Lisa, wide-eyed. "Really!?" she asked.

Lisa nodded. "It's in the stars," she said.

Shana looked to Dart. "Oh, Dart!" she started, "Save me!"

"Don't worry," Dart said, "I'll protect you."

Just then, the two love birds noticed that the whole class was staring at them.

"Get a room!" Silver Angel shouted, clinging onto Lloyd. The whole class added their agreements. Copy cabbit merely sat back and watched.

Brother looked around. "Anou...today, we're going to learn to sing 'Suteki Da Ne,'" he said. He paused for a few seconds, debating over whether to say the next part or not. "Has anyone ever heard the song before?"

"I have!" Meru said.

Brother sighed. He knew what would come next. "Well, how about you help everyone learn the words?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" Meru said, and made her way to the front of the room. She looked at everyone, especially Rose, who was busy trying to create an escape route. "Okay, everyone, here's the first line!" she said. She cleared her throat, and began. "Kaze ga  Yose ta  Kotoba ni," she started, and glared at the rest of the class, waiting for them to repeat the line.

"Kaze ga  Yose ta  Kotoba ni," everyone sang.

Meru nodded. "Good...good...except," she trailed off, noticing Rose. "Rose! You gotta sing along!" she said.

"I have every right not to!" Rose said.

Meru grinned. She got out a stack of photos from Soa-knows where. "Hey, minna-san, I have a bunch of pictures of Rose and Zeig when they were drunk..." she said.

Rose was furious. "Give me those!" she said, and lunged towards Meru, who quickly got out of the way.

Meru handed the pictures to Dart. "Here!" she said.

"Meru!" Rose started. "I'm going to kill you!" she said, and got out her rapier.

Copy cabbit sighed. Why were they not listening? Snapping her fingers, Rose's rapier disappeared. " I told you killing wasn't allowed. Now I'll have to confiscate your weapon," she said.

"Then I'll just turn Dragoon," Rose said.

Copy cabbit shook her head. "No can do. You see, I have both the Dragon Buster and the Dragon Block Staff in my possession," she said, grinning. 

"And how did you get that!?" Rose demanded. 

"It's a secret," Copy cabbit said.

Meanwhile, in English class, Rin wasn't having much luck controlling his class, either. While there was only one author, Freefall Insanity, there was also the fact that Miranda was in the class.

"Minnas...onegai...stop," Rin said.

"That bitch took my weapon!" Miranda said, pointing at Freefall.

"You threatened me," Freefall said. "Therefore, I felt the need to take your weapon."

"I did no such thing!" Miranda said.

Freefall grinned. "Yes, you did," she said. She got out a video tape. "Miranda, I happen to have a video tape of you and Dart when you were drunk one night. Now, unless you want me to show it to Shana, I suggest you sit down." she said.

"Shana! That wimp can't do anything!" Miranda said.

Freefall's grin got wider. "Ah contraire," she said. "I happen to know for a fact that when you get Shana mad, plus combine the powers of four authors, you get total annihilation," she said.

Miranda shut up at that point. Freefall simply smiled, and wandered through the class until she found Lavitz.

Rin started to pass out textbooks. "Now, I know that a lot of you already know English, but we will be learning it anyways, plus you shall be learning Al Bhed," he said. "We shall be conducting this class in English, and-" he was cut off by the fire alarm.

Back in Music, they also heard the alarm.

"WHOOHOO!" Meru exclaimed, "Fire drill!"

"Why are you so excited about a fire drill?" Shana asked.

"Because we get out of class!" Meru said.

"And why are you excited to get out of class?" Silver asked.

"BECAUSE I GET TO DANCE!" Meru shouted. Everyone promptly avoided her as they made their way out of the building.

Once outside, Freefall held on tightly to Lavitz in fear of getting separated from him, Copy cabbit did the same to Albert, and Jezzi watched on with amusement as Emille got more and more furious. Meru, oblivious to any of the chaos that was going on, took this opportunity to start singing the opening song for Hamtaro.

"It's Hamtaro time!

Whee! Yippie! Yeah!

Kushi-Kushi Ticky-Ticky

Hamtaro!

When we work together it's much better!

My best friend!

We like sunflower seeds...khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp.

My Ham-Hams!

If she heads for trouble, we won't let her!

Hamtaro!

Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!

Laura's gone to school, let's go to our Ham-Ham Clubhouse!

  
We can fix their troubles just be quiet as a mouse

Watch out for those cats you know they're smarter than you think

But if we work together we can make their plans sink! 

Hamtaro!

Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda

My best friends!

Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell

My Ham-Hams!

Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle

Hamtaro!

Little Hamsters Big Adventures!

'scuse me while I work out gotta run on my wheel...whee!

Hamtaro!

Hamtaro's here to help you!

Hamtaro!

Hamtaro's team is for you!

Hamtaro!"

Meru once again finished with a bow, and when she looked up, was disappointed to notice that nobody was watching. Angry, she went Dragoon. "Freezing Ring!" she shouted.

While the four authors (along with Lloyd and Albert) managed to escape the attacks effects, the others weren't so lucky. Within seconds, they were turned into ice sculptures.

Meru glared at everyone. "That'll teach ya not to ignore me," she said, and reverted back to normal. Moments later, everyone went back in, and the bell for 2nd period began. Once again, Albert was knocking people down, desperate to get to the library and away from Copy cabbit. Lloyd, on the other hand, wasn't as fortunate.

To Be Continued...

Next two classes...Gym and Health! *grins* I think we all know what'll be taught in health class...BTW, the first person who reviews wanting to teach Health will....


	3. Health Class, the class that parents fea...

A LoD classroom story

Brought to you by

Rikku oh Ki

and by

the letter "D" for Damia

Notes from the Cabbit: Konyananichiwa! Copy cabbit here!

Chichiri: Chichiri here too for the third chapter, no da!

Well, I'm back! Oh, and please read my new story "Joe Millionaire: The LoD parody"

Chichiri: Da! We have more special guests! Please welcome back Freefall Insanity, and say hello to icewater-angel (who shall be known as Sami), Aerena, and link-boy (who shall be known as Alex). 

Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Health class, the class that parents fear, and Gym class 

It is now third period, and as we can see, our heroes aren't enjoying it at all.

"Okay, minnas! Sit down and listen up!" Freefall said. Due to a lack of imagination on Copy cabbit's part, Freefall was teaching Health, which was unfortunate for Lavitz.

Everyone sat down, except Lavitz, who Freefall had a very tight grip on.

Freefall grinned. "Today, we're going to learn about the male body," she said.

A few girls in the class leaned forward, interested.

Freefall's grin got even bigger. "To show us an example of the male body, we have Lavitz, who has kindly volunteered," she said.

"I didn't volunteer to do anything!" Lavitz said.

Freefall ignored that comment. "Now, is there anyone here that is under the age of 11?" she asked.

The room was silent.

Freefall's grin took on a evil meaning. "Well, then, let's proceed," she said, and tried to pull down Lavitz's pants.

Keyword there. Tried. Lavitz had gotten smart and had worn a bunch of armor. Freefall frowned, and kept on trying, just so she could humiliate Lavitz. She finally succeeded, and the pants came down, to reveal that Lavitz was wearing Power Rangers undies.

"Ha ha!" Rose said.

Lavitz fainted. Freefall frowned again. "I guess I'll have to get another victim," she said.

Meanwhile, in Gym class, Wakka was teaching, and there were a slew of authors there. Copy cabbit was still hanging on to Albert, and Sami and Alex were with Meru, who was singing a song from the Japanese version of Hamtaro *translation can be found at the end of the chapter*.
    
    "Love Love Love Love  AI RABU YUU
    
      ai ai ai ai  MINIHAMUZU!
    
      Love Love Love Love  AI NII JUU

  ai ai ai ai  MINIHAMUZU!
    
    DEETO ni sasotte kudasai na
    
    koukyuu himawari RESUTORAN
    
    kekkyoku itsumo no mise desu ka...
    
    himawari tane donoo mori ne
    
    HONTO ha MUUDO ni yowai kedo
    
    ROMANSU to MARON ja oo chigai
    
    sore demo onaka ha heru mitai
    
    himawari no tane  yappa oishiiwaa!
    
    MINISUKA haite MINIHAMUZU
    
    CHEKKU no SUKAATO niatteru?
    
    AIDORU dakara MINIHAMUZU
    
    honto ha renai kinshi na no
    
    ashita ha kitto ii otenki dayoo
    
    WOW WOW WOW WOW
    
    ashita ha kitto ii otenki dayoo
    
    WOW WOW WOW WOW
    
    DEETO ni sasotte kudasai na
    
    DOKI DOKI na ryokyou shite mitai
    
    kekkyoku itsumo no chika HAUSU
    
    shiranai machi toka mite mitai
    
    honto ha MUUDO ni yowai kara
    
    yasashii kotoba ni NOKKUDAUN
    
    anata no mae ha ga daisuki yo
    
    himawari no tane  motto kajotte yoo!
    
    MINISUKA haite MINIHAMUZU
    
    CHEKKU no SUKAATO kimatteru!
    
    AIDORU na no yo MINIHAMUZU
    
    gyaku kara yondara 'ZUMUHANIMI'
    
    ashita mo kitto tanoshii hazu dayoo
    
    WOW WOW WOW WOW
    
    ashita mo kitto tanoshii hazu dayoo
    
    WOW WOW WOW WOW
    
    ashita mo kitto tanoshii hazu dayoo
    
    WOW WOW WOW WOW
    
    MINIHAMUZU!"
    
    The three, for no apparent reason, started congratulating each other on a job well done.
    
    "Uh...it's time for exercises, ya?" Wakka asked.
    
    "That would be my assumption," Albert said. Albert was dressed in Spandex, mainly because Copy cabbit forced him to.
    
    "Then...um...everyone! Let's do some jumping jacks, ya?" Wakka said.
    
    "Hai!" everyone said.
    
    Wakka began to do jumping jacks. Everyone tried to follow along, but Kongol was making the floor shake so bad, people were falling down. Just then, the floor broke, and Kongol fell, taking Haschel and Aerena with him.
    
    "Kongol says that hurt..." Kongol said.
    
    "Damn straight it did!" Aerena said. She thought of strangling Kongol, but decided it wasn't worth it.
    
    Miranda, being the bitch she is, refused to take part in exercises. "There's no f^$%&#n way I'm going to do this!" she exclaimed.
    
    "Oh, yes you are," Copy cabbit said, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Miranda was attached to puppet strings, and was forced to do jumping jacks.
    
    "Okay now, everyone! Let's do some sit ups, ya?" Wakka said.
    
    "Hai!" everyone, especially Meru, said.
    
    They were doing quite well, except for Kongol, who was like a turtle when he was on his back, and Haschel, who was too old to be doing sit ups. For Meru, Sami, and Alex, on the other hand, it seemed that they were on a massive sugar high, as they were on their 300th sit-up while everyone else was on their 1st.
    
    Wakka got up. "Okay, now it's time to play hockey!" he said, and was about to hand out hockey sticks, when the bell rang.
    
    "Is it just me, or are our classes getting shorter and shorter?" Albert asked.
    
    "They're getting shorter so I can put you guys in more classes!" Copy cabbit said.
    
    "What classes are next?" Aerena asked.
    
    "You'll see..." Copy cabbit said, holding on to Albert so he wouldn't escape.
    
    To Be Continued...
    
    By the request of two authors, the next two classes shall be...Art and Math! Ja!


End file.
